character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Livius Enciant
Livius Enciant is an Italian-born mercenary and mafia "fixer". He's known for his iconic white outfit which is constantly contrasted by the blood of his latest victims and the red of his eyes which is caused by his Strigoi Disorder. Another well known trait of Livius is his iconic bloodlust, as he completely lives to kill people. When working for Yakuza boss Haruto Sasaki in Japan Livius picked up the half-degrading name Daken, meaning Bastard Dog. However, Livius took this as a compliment, regarding himself as both a bastard, and as loyal as a dog. Background Childhood and Early Years Despite being born with Strigoi Disorder, Livius' life was extremely pleasant, despite his two highly eccentric parents. Due to their odd tendencies, they gave him a Roman name instead of an Italian one, and he often was jokingly made fun of for this, which he took well. Entering the Mafia XXX As Agent Whiteout XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Abilities * Hemokinesis - Livius' primary ability is his ability to control the blood and unnaturally know about the blood of others, effectively using this offensively. ** Blood Puppetry - The most common move used by Livius is moving his opponents against their will by controlling their blood, making them move in jerky and uncomfortable ways against their will. ** Hemokinetic Constructs - Using the blood of himself and others, Livius is capable of creating shields, weapons and even new apangages out of blood. ** Thermovariance - By controlling the blood of others, Livius can burn people from the inside out by raising the temperature of all the blood in his victims body. ** Blood Clotting - A more defensive use of his power, Livius can stop himself and others from bleeding whenever he likes, though he doesn't often need to do this to himself. ** Blood Tracking - Once encountering a victim's specific blood type with it's specific properties and type, Livius can track that person almost anywhere in the world with almost no problem ** Circulatory Vision - One ability which is both a gift and a curse, aside from direct light, Livius sees everything in the world dark other than the circulatory systems of living beings. * Peak Healing - While not an actual power, Livius does so much damage to his own body that it now heals as fast as possible without it being a Meta-Human ability. ** Strong Heart - Another natural adaptation Livius has gained is having an insanely strong heart that can keep up with how much bloodloss he goes through. It is now so strong that in a relaxing scenario Livius' heart beats 500 beats per minute. ** Disturbed Mind - The final true adaptation Livius has comes from his insanity, allowing any telepaths attempting to enter his brain to feel intense burning until they're forced out. Using this, he can also see through illusions. * Supernatural Condition - With help of experimental Yakuza drugs, Livius has become far superior physically to normal humans and most Meta-Humans. Paraphernalia * Dual Pistols * Various Blades and Razors * XXX Limitations * Due to his Strigoi Disorder, Livius will occasionally cough up blood which causes extreme pain. * XXX * XXX Trivia * Livius' surname is pronounced En-See-En-Te * Livius' family was actually extremely wealthy and he owns a penthouse in Grand Haven, Venice and Tokyo. * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters